rpgspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man X: Command Mission
MMX : Command Mission These notes are based off of an older route. Watch gameopoona's video for more recent strategies, but this is a good walkthrough to get started with. Route Chapter 1 3f First room on right – Melt Missile 4f Hippo Immediate X Fire + Trigger After fight, get items Chapter 2 Spider Hyper → Power, no power, power 4 X → Attack B2, Hyper + Trigger B1, Attack B2 Buy: 9 Mega Fires (Left girl) 3 Power 1s (Right girl) Equip: Power 1, Guard Buster, X-Heart LEFT at Data Backup room Chapter 3 Shop Weapon Buy: Jack of Clubs FM Buy: 3 Power +1’s Buy: 2 WE+5’s Item Buy : 9 Mega Thunders Massimo Equip Spider → Jack of Clubs, 2 WE 5 X → Thunder buster Mass → Power + 1 over Water Guard Big Monkey + 2 Dobers Trickstar - one hit kill Monkey X Fire - Trigger Dober Man ' ' Chapter 4 Deployment Equip : X Ice Buster Shop FM Buy: 5 Power 3 Buy: 1 Gain WE 5 Item (G) Buy: 9 Fires/Thunders Weapon Trade in for Queen of Clubs Equip: Spider Queen of Clubs, Power FMs Black Preon Steal Exodus Equip Exodus ** Double power charge to get 3k on the BATS Equip Marino - Power +3, Power +1 Spider - Hawkeye Chapter 5 Deployments Failed? *save to new file pls* Shop Weapon Mk II Buster, King of Club, Crash Hammer, Beam Chakram Axl Equip Axl → Power +3 Power +1 Formation : Marino, Spider, Axl Part Intake 1 Straight, Right, Fight Black Green (?) Black Axl - Hyper for OHKO Purple Jango FORMATION : Massimo X Axl/Spider Right, Flip Switch, Straight x2, Fight Shielders Use Marino’s regular attack to break shields (they’re weak) 50% X Hyper Trigger kills them Right Formation : Marino, Spider, Axl Part Intake 2 Straight, Right, Straight, Fight FORMATION : Massimo X Axl/Spider Left, Switch, Turn Around + Straight, Right, Fight Right, Straight, Fight Zero Equip Zero : WE +5, Power +3 , Hawkeye Chapter 6 Deployment Level 2 South → West → Battle North → Switch Level 3 Shadow I + II Try not to heal Zero Equip Zero – Ichimonji North – Talk to Yellow, West, Exchange Level 4 Get 5 Crystals 3 Battles Formation - Zero, Axl, Massimo Incentas Chapter 7 Deployment Lagrano Interceptor 9 Ultras of each 10k Massimo Shop Weapon Buy: Noise Cancellor Buy: Z Rapier Equip FMs Desert Head Northeast towards light, examine beam, head directly West for Cutscene Maze → Red switches4 Elevators Equip Zero - Hawkeye Botos Chapter 8 Skip Shopping Botos Split Go East Botos 2 Go West → Fight fake → Get Bait JUST EQUIP IT HERE WITH HAWKEYE ON ZERO JUST EQUIP IT HERE WITH BAIT ON AXL Equip Axl – Bait + power charge Zero – Hawkeye + Heat Haze Ferham Axl should use JANGO – she’s weak to Thunder Ultra Thunder Chapter 9 Formation Zero Massimo Axl Scarface Alternate Weak to fire Shops FM Buy: 9 Power+5, Buy: 3 Minus Metal 20s Buy: 3 Gain WE 10s Item (G) Buy: 9 LE+100s , 9 Warm ups + Coolers Weapon Trade in: X – Aero Buster Zero – Doubletooth Axl – Preon Killer Equip FM X – Minus Metal, 3 P5’s Mass – Gain WE+10, Gain WE 5/10 Zero – Minus Metal, 2 Gain WE 10 Marino – 2 P5’s Cinnamon – P5, 2 Gain WE +5 Axl – Exodus, Minus Metal, 2 P5 Scarface Epsilon Chapter 10 Shops Weapon (middle) Buy: Axl Bullets 3 or Manhunter (?) Buy: Fire Saber+, Thunder Saber+ Jango Equip Zero – Heat Haze x2, Fire Saber Silver Horn Equip Zero - Thunder Saber Massimo - Shock Lance Mach Jentra Equip Zero - Saber +++/Z Rapier , HAWKEYE Massimo with Interceptor Nautilus Incentas Equip Zero - Fire Saber Massimo - Shock Lance Depth Dragoon MUST steal the Beast Lance Redips Equip Massimo - Beast Lance Zero - Saber +++/Rapier ' ' Great Redips4 Create Berserk + Freeze Protection Equip X/Axl/Zero with B+F Protection Phase 1 Wait ~3.5 turns for Redips, Keep HP max Phase 2 Victory Category:Games